In Which the YuGiOh Cast Gains Common Sense!
by darktenshi17
Summary: A series of one shots in which the Yu-Gi-Oh cast gain common sense on some pretty obvious things.rnRated for safety.
1. In Which Grandpa Mouto

Disclaimer: Don't own the series, look sat name, nope not Kazuki Takahashi.

Notes: Please read the explanation at the bottom if there is any confusion.

* * *

**Chapter 1: In Which Grandpa dies and Yuugi is NOT Adopted!**

It was a day, a day like any other day at the Kame Game shop. The birds were singing, the bees were buzzing and Grandpa Mouto was molesting costumerrrss. . . I mean selling card and such. All in all it was a pretty normal day, that is until . . .

"Oh!" Grandpa grabbed his arm, then his heart in pain. "Y-Yuugi!" He called out, vainly trying to grab his grandsons attention. "Yuugi! C-call the hospital."

Yuugi ran downstairs as he heard his grandfather's shouts and cries, his yami. . . um Yami close behind him. "What's wrong grandpa?" He asked breathlessly as he reached the bottom of the stairs.

Grandpa Mouto, who does not have a first name (at least not one the author can spell), gasped and groaned in main. "Yuugi! I think. . .I think I'm having a heart attack! c-call the hospital! QUICKLY!"

Yuugi ran to the phone and dialed the number for the ambulance. He quickly told them everything they needed and when he was done raced back over to his grandfather's side. "Grandpa they'll be here in a few minutes, please hold on!"

Yuugi sat by his dear grandfather's side crying, as his yami stood behind him trying to comfort the distraught hikari. Grandpa Mouto gasped, groaned, and moaned in pain. Alas his heart could simply not take the strain anymore. Then just as Yuugi thought everything was well the last breath fell from his grandfather's lips.

Yuugi cried and sobbed in s terrible fright, he clung to his yami who said only. "It will be alright."

When the ambulance finally arrived (they had gotten lost on the ride.) They ran in but it was too late, grandpa had succumbed to his fate.

(blink okaayyyyy, enough with the cheesy rhymes already!)

"I'm sorry son, he's gone, there's nothing more we can do." A paramedic told Yugi gravely. "We'll have a social worker come over and arrange to take you to an orphanage." He said gravely, knowing what pain this young boy (he's actually a young man but shrug this is Yuugi we're talking about.) must be going through.

"Noooooo!" Don't make me leave! Don't take me away!" Yuugi cried out, backing away from the man. "I don't want to leave my home and my friends, and what about school?" Yuugi screamed in such a rage as the paramedic began to drag him away.

Just as his yami, who was invisible to all but himself, was about to banish all these men to the Shadow Realm, something happened?

"What's going on here?" A female voice asked from the door to the kitchen. "Yuugi what happened to your grandfather and who are these men?"

The paramedics looked at each other in confusion, then over at the woman questioningly. "Excuse me Ma'am but just who are you?"

The woman blinked large purple eyes, not much unlike Yuugi's, and titled a head covered in reddish hair. "I'm Mrs. Mouto, Yuugi's mother."

The paramedics looked at each other cluelessly. "He has a mother?" One asked aloud.

"I guess so." Another replied shaking his head. "Ma'am just where have you been all this time?"

Mrs. Mouto smiled slightly. "I was cleaning the basement, it's such a dreadful mess- the only problem is you can't here anything when the you're done there with the door closed." She looked sadly at Grandpa Mouto's still body and burst out in tears. "Oh my poor father-in-law!" She burst out, beginning to cry uncontrollably.

One of the paramedics patted her on the back trying to comfort her. Yuugi ran to his mother and the two embraced each other sobbing, morning the death of grandpa Mouto together.

THE END

Grandpa Mouto: Hey! I'm dead!

ME: Yeah you are so hush whack

No Grandpa Mouto's where harmed in the making of this fanfic. . .after? Well that's a different matter ne?

* * *

A/N:

Explanation - Yes this is an odd story I know. But I got tired of seeing fics where grandpa Mouto dies and Yugi gets adopted or taken away to foster care. He has parents! Both of them are still alive and well. I've seen his mother's photo and according to Kazuki Takahashi he has a father to. So yeah, just a little explanation here.

Stay tuned next time for: "In Which Mr. Bakura a.k.a. Ryou's father discovers that red eyes and pointy objects are a bad thing"


	2. In Which Mr Bakura

Disclaimer: Don't own the series, look sat name, nope not Kazuki Takahashi.

Notes: Please read the explanation at the bottom if there is any confusion. This is in poetry form.

**Chapter 2: _In Which Mr. Bakura a.k.a Ryou's father discovers red eyes and pointy objects are a bad thing_**

In a land ancient and far away,  
There was a man a travellin' one day.  
He was looking for a gift,  
One to repair a great rift.  
Something to take away,  
Never being able to stay.  
It was for a little boy,  
Perhaps get him a little toy?

Then he saw it there,  
Through the hot acrid air.  
It shown in the midday light,  
Yet something seemed not right.  
The man who sold this thing,  
Called it the Millennium Ring.  
Mr. Bakura's heart speed,  
This man's eyes were red!  
The Ring had to do with a game,  
One that was quickly coming to fame.  
Mr. Bakura picked up the Ring,  
With jangles and dangles and pings.  
He bought it for his boy,  
He knew he'd love this toy.

He gave it to his boy,  
Who loved this brand new toy.  
Years later he got a call,  
He went home not willing to stall.  
When he finally got home,  
He realized he should have bought a phone.  
His son was very ill.  
He'd overdosed on some a pill.  
All because of the Ring,  
His dad one day decided to bring.

A/N:

Explanation - The rhymes aren't the best I know but it suited my mood at the time. For anyone who's seen the episode where it shows Ryou's father buying the M. Ring (Blue hair?) You can tell there's definitely something evil about the guy who sells it to him. His eyes are glowing red and he's grinning evilly! Now we know where Ryou's density comes from.

Stay tuned next time for: "In Which Jono realizes that Yami is NOT Yugi"


End file.
